No Chess!
by LoveOfLiterature
Summary: Spock declines a game of chess and Kirk finds out why. Spirk K/S pre-slash Rated for language and mean ensigns mostly.


_While this is not my first fiction, it is my first Star Trek fiction. I wasn't even going to attempt one because people can be a little crazy with ST sometimes...but in the end my mind would not shut the hell up, so I relented. I would categorize this as Spirk and it kind of crosses TOS and IX. But I have decided to put it under IX since it is the younger selves in the story....they just have A LOT of characteristics from TOS...sigh...  
_

_Anyway, I do not own ST anything. I am not making money. Its just a bit of fun. Please do not sue..._

* * *

"Are you sure?" Jim asked with one last hopeful venture.

"Yes captain, I require meditation for the duration of my time after this shift has reached its conclusion," Spock replied, only adding almost as an afterthought in an inflectionless tone, "However, if I am at any point required on the bridge I will comply, of course."

Jim sighed, "Yes of course, alright…" before making his way back from the science station to his captain's chair once more. Spock never missed a chess game. In fact he almost seemed to look forward to their interactions over the black and white pieces, yet his first officer had come to Jim before their shift and requested that they cancel their weekly game. It troubled Jim and he continued to brood about it for the next hour until his shift ended.

The bridge had been quiet for the better part of a week now. It was unlike the _USS Enterprise_ to be calm for any period of time. New planets meant new adventures and inevitably new disasters. However, the ship had only discovered uninhabitable planets in the recent past. Jim sighed. Perhaps he would just go to the rec room for some much needed physical exertion.

-

The captain was nearly to his desired location before remembering he needed proper clothes and changed his course back to his quarters. He slowed and then stopped before turning the corner where his first officer's quarters were.

"Hey queer ears, you going to go make eyes at the captain some more?" a voice chided with the nasally sound of mockery. Kirk felt cold anger rise up in his chest, but halted before he catapulted from around the corner when his first officer spoke, probably from the entrance of his quarters.

"Ensign, there is nothing unusual regarding my ears in regard to my species and I do not possess the ability to 'make eyes' at, for, or to the captain or any other life form," Spock spoke evenly.

"Don't play dumb, Vulcan. I know you wanna bone the captain, you half breed faggot," the voice snarled before Jim heard the clack of Starfleet boots tap against the floor in the other direction from where he was perched.

It was then that Jim turned the corner, letting his presence become known to his first office, who was still standing in the entrance looking his usual statuesque self with the exception that his ears where a slightly darker shade of green than usual. An eyebrow shot up as he turned his gaze from the now empty hall that the voice had disappeared to and toward his captain. His rigid posture stiffened even more.

"Captain, I was unaware that you were in the vicinity. Am I required on the bridge?" the Vulcan asked tonelessly, not meeting Jim's eyes and instead choosing to let himself gaze ahead to the opposing wall.

Kirk stopped in front of Spock, letting his fists rest on his hips in an obviously disgruntled stance and looking straight into his unmet eyes. "How long has this…._shit _been going on for commander?" he demanded in almost a whisper. He tried to ignore how his voice shook with the rage he was trying to contain. _No one _on _his_ ship was going to be a bigoted asshole. _No one._

Spock continued to not meet his captain's gaze, though the sharp ridges of his cheeks began to match his ears. "It is none of your concern, captain. I am attempting to resolve the issue," he replied.

This only caused Jim to run an anxious hand through his hair, ruffling it slightly as he began pacing in front of his first officer. "What is the name of the ensign and how long has he been harassing you, Spock? I demand an answer as your commanding officer!" he demanded again in a slightly elevated voice.

"His name is Ensign Reese, third class, and his attempts to obtain an emotional response from me has continually occurred since he was assigned to this ship ten days, three hours, and twelve minutes ago, sir," Spock recited out of duty, but caught Jim's shoulder before he could stride away, "but captain…Jim, I request that you do not attempt to seek consequences for the ensign's words or actions."

Jim turned around to stare at his first officer, flabbergasted. "You don't want me to punish him? Why Spock? Not only has he attempted to harm another with bigotry and hate, he has been insubordinate and I will not allow such actions to go unpunished on my ship!"

"If I may indicate, sir, his conjecture that I am homosexual and attracted to you will only become increased with your attempt to negate the situation. I believe he will not continue his negative interaction with me if I simply ignore the situation. As for my Vulcan heritage, I believe he will need time to adjust, just as Dr. McCoy and several other crewmen have."

This caused Jim to pause and think, staring at the floor with his hand to his mouth in agitation. "Why would he think you were homosexual? You are dating Uhura aren't you?" he asked, finally looking up at his first officer again to see the green tint reappearing at the tips of his ears.

"My interactions with Nyota have ceased, captain…"

"Jim."

Spock sighed internally "…Jim. While Nyota is very intelligent and attractive I find her necessity for public shows of affection to be unpleasant and her conversation to be lacking."

Jim stared at Spock nearly slack jawed. "So you are saying you thought she was clingy and boring? Harsh Spock, harsh…"

Spock did the Vulcan equivalent of a shrug before turning to enter his quarters, leaving Jim alone for a moment to contemplate. Then realization hit him and he pressed the call to be admitted into the area Spock had just disappeared to.

The door slid open, revealing the first officer and Jim decided to let himself in. "Spock…is…is that why you canceled our chess game this evening?" Jim asked tentatively.

"My apologies, Jim, but as you humans say, I did not wish to 'add fuel to the fire'," Spock replied evenly, "and while I find that it is illogical to constantly observe something displeasing to oneself, I believe that is exactly what the ensign has been doing."

"Hmm…interesting," Jim replied furtively before leveling his gaze once again onto his first officer, "Well I hope you resolve the matter before next week, Spock, because I enjoy our chess games, and if you ask me, no one else on this ship is worth a damn when it comes to chess." He gave his first officer a bright smile before turning to leave. Then, once again, he halted and turned, "The ensign thinks you're…you're _attracted_ to me?"

Spock shifted slightly before answering, "That is his opinion, yes."

"But…but _why_?"

"I believe his reasoning consists of the fact that I talk more to you than any of the other crew members on board this vessel, and that you and myself do informally interact with activities such as our chess games. You also appear to value my opinions above the other crew members on the bridge."

Kirk snorted in disgust. "You are my first officer! Of course we talk a lot. Good communication is _key_ to running a smooth ship. And the chess games have helped me relax and sort through the crap at the end of the week…"

"I too find our newly acquired diversion mentally refreshing."

Jim managed a smile in Spock's direction before addressing the last issue. He decided that he was slightly fired up. "And as for your opinion on the bridge, of course I value your opinion! You are my first officer and friend! You are also the smartest guy I know! Why wouldn't I value your opinion?" He finally focused back on Spock to see a strange look on his first officer's face.

"You consider me a friend, captain?"

Jim rolled his eyes. "Spock, its Jim. And of course I do! Don't you?"

Spock nodded once, "Yes Jim, I consider you a friend."

Jim suddenly felt a little warm. He hadn't noticed before how much warmer his first officer's quarters were from his own. He wondered vaguely if Spock was ever cold in the rest of the ship.

"And homophobia is so twenty-first century. Dude, does the guy come from the middle ages? I mean…even _I_ have slept with men before. Jeez…Hey you know what? We should totally act gay! It would be hilarious!" Jim laughed, absentmindedly clapping his hand onto Spock's shoulder. "You know, meaningful looks, not-so-secret smiles, shit like that! That would really piss off Ensign Fucker!"

Spock shifted again, "Jim, Vulcans do not act."

Jim frowned at his first officer and then smiled to himself before shrugging and turning around. "You're right Spock," he smirked, crossing his arms, "I should have figured it would be too difficult a task for you. My apologies…" he fixed his face and turned back around.

Spock stared at him defiantly. "Captain, I am able to manage any task that is required."

A grin broke out on Kirk's face. "Good, good, then let's do a little fucking…with the Ensign's head," he winked at Spock.

The Vulcan's ears were a deep green, "It would be my pleasure, Jim."

The captain's grin only broadened more and he turned and left the quarter, only absently called over his shoulder before the doors swished closed again, "Don't miss next week's chess game!" He walked a few feet from the door before pumping his fist into the air and resuming his original march to his room for his rec room clothing. Now he definitely needed to work off a little physical tension.

-

Spock sat on his bed for a full moment before setting up his candles for meditation. He was almost able to keep the slight shake from his hand as he lit them. Yes, mediation would be necessary for the remainder of his personal hours.

* * *

_Okay...so its a little talky... And I kinda have them agreeing to "pretend" to like each other....right..pretend...cough...They totally want each other...lol._

_I kind of wanted this to be a sort of tie to the two STs I meantioned above...You know, this how they become like they are in TOS and so forth...IDK...._

_I also couldn't have them making out and stuff....only Lanaea can do it tastefully I think...and believably..._

_I would really like reviews....just please not too mean....I am easily injured...._


End file.
